Pourquoi, Professeur ?
by Clemence Snape
Summary: Harry a vaincu. Détruit par la guerre, il reste a Poudlard le temps de faire son deuil. Severus Snape, qui a également survécu, devra aider un survivant bléssé a se reconstruire.  OS; Songfic " Je ne vous oublie pas " de Céline Dion; PAS DE SLASH.


L'histoire se déroule après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres en hiver. Snape n'est pas mort, mais Harry a vu ses souvenirs on s'introduisant dans le bureau du Directeur. Snape a donc été innocenté. Hermione est allée rejoindre ses parents en Australie pour effacer le charme, Ron et tous les Weasley préparent les funérailles de Fred. Seul Harry reste a Poudlard, pour faire son deuil.

Un fracas. Du verre brisé. Un liquide noir s'écoulant sur le sol glacé.

Harry observait silencieusement la bouteille d'encre. Elle représentait sa vie. Brisée d'avoir voulu faire sortir le mal en elle et même s'il aurait put aisément la réparer il ne le fit pas : elle le représentait lui et un reparo ne suffirait jamais à laver son esprit souillé, rongé par la culpabilité et le deuil...

Il se baissa, ramassant le verre d'une main, indifférent à la couleur noire qu'elle prenait. Il aurait pu la laver. Il ne le ferait pas. Un tergo ne suffirait jamais à enlever le sang sur ses mains. Il avait tué. Pas seulement Voldemort. Il avait tué Fred, Maugrey, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Hedwige, Sirius, Dumbledore. Il s'était tué lui-même et tout cela en une seule nuit : le 31 juillet 1990. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde.

Le garçon qui avait vaincu se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

La neige avait recouvert l'herbe fraiche du parc, tel le désespoir qui s'était emparé de son coeur. Mais le retour du soleil suffirait-il à faire fondre le désespoir comme il le ferait avec la neige ? Quand bien même... Quel était son soleil à lui ?

Jamais il ne se lasserait du parc, du lac, de Poudlard... Même si aujourd'hui, il le voyait pour la dernière fois.

Harry s'efforçait de sourire face au visage illuminé des quelques personnes qui étaient encore présentes au chateau. Il recevait les claques dans le dos et les clins d'oeil complices avec un regard bienveillant.

Mais il ne voulait voir personne.

Il voulait seulement aller s'asseoir au bord du lac gelé, encore une fois.. Pour réfléchir. Il devait être fort.

Personne. Il n'y avait personne dans le parc. Pas un bruit, outre le sifflement du vent qui s'abatait avec nonchalance sur le visage de Harry. Il ne s'était pas habillé chaudement. Le fraicheur lui faisait du bien. Arrivé devant le lac, il se posa.

_Dans mes absences, parfois, sans doute_

_J'aurais pu m'éloigner_

_Comme si j'avais perdu ma route_

_Comme si j'avais changé_

Oui, il avait changé... Ron et Hermione le lui pardonneraient-ils ? Si Lily et James n'étaient pas morts ce jour-là, peut-être aurait-il eut une soeur, aussi intelligente et douce qu'Hermione. Un frère, loyal et gentil, comme Ron. Il les aimait. Il les aimait à en crever et savait que s'il était arrivé malheure à l'un d'eux pendant la guerre, il n'y aurait jamais survécu. Ses amis... Ses chers amis qui l'avaient accueilli a bras ouvert lors de sa première journée à Poudlard, qui l'avaient soutenu lorsqu'il était dans la chambre des secrets, qui l'avaient aidé à sauver Sirius du baiser, qui ne l'avaient pas entièrement rejeté lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, qui l'avaient soutenu lors de la mort de son parrain et l'avaient suivi dans sa périlleuse quête pour trouver les horcruxes. Ceux qui ne voyaient pas en lui " le survivant " mais seulement Harry...

Ron et Hermione avaient toujours été là pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui... Il n'était pas là...

_Alors j'ai quelques mots tendresse_

_Juste pour le dire_

_Je ne vous oublie pas, non, jamais_

_Vous êtes au creux de moi_

_Dans ma vie, dans tout ce que je fais_

Non, il ne les oubliait pas. Aucun d'eux. Pas ceux qui étaient morts pour lui, pas ceux qui étaient morts alors qu'ils tentaient de survivre, pas ceux qui avaient fait tant de choses pour la survie du monde...

Et Teddy... Teddy qui était comme lui. Qui ne connaitrait jamais ses parents... Jamais Tonks ne serait là pour le consoler avec un cauchemar, jamais Rémus ne serait là pour le rassurer la veille de sa rentrée, pour lui dire que peut-importe la maison dans laquelle il serait, il l'aimerait toujours. Toutes les choses que Harry n'avaient jamais eues. Il s'arrangerait... Non, il ne laisserait pas Teddy grandir de cette manière. C'était une promesse qu'il avait faite... Autant au bébé qu'à lui-même.

_Mes premiers amours_

_Mes premiers rêves sont venus avec vous_

_C'est notre histoire à nous_

_Je ne vous oublie pas, non, jamais_

_Vous savez tant de moi_

_De ma vie, de tout ce que j'en fais_

Harry senti une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna aperçu Severus Snape, le directeur de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis la mort de Dumbledore, mais les choses avaient changés n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur, vêtu de ses sempiternelles robes noires s'approcha lentement de Harry et regarda celui-ci de ses yeux cernés.

Harry voulu parler. Il voulait crier, dire à Snape tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, combien il le détestait et combien il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie d'innombrables fois, mais la seule chose qui sortit de ses lèvres sans que Harry n'ai vraiment voulu le prononcer fut :

- Pourquoi, Professeur ?

Snape ne répondit rien. Il s'assit lentement au côté de Harry, dans la neige. Ce geste provoqua une forte réaction chez le Gryffondor qui sentit immédiatement les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne les retint cette fois pas. Etrangement, que Severus Snape le voit dans cet état de désespoir ne le dérangeait pas. Parce que maintenant, il savait. Il savait que son professeur connaissait ce sentiment, cette douleur... Snape ne dit rien. Il se contenta de rester assis là, à côté de son ancien élève.

_Alors mes bonheurs, mes déchirures se partagent avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas  
Parce que le temps peut mettre en cage  
Nos rêves et nos envies  
Je fais mes choix et mes voyages  
Parfois j'en paye le prix  
La vie me sourie ou me blesse  
Quelle que soit ma vie_

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable, Potter.

La voix de Snape était calme, dénuée de l'agressivité qu'avait autrefois connu Harry. A l'époque où il étudiait... S'était-il passé un million d'année depuis ?

Ces mots provoquèrent des sanglots chez le jeune homme. Si, c'était de sa faute... Ces morts, cette fatalité..

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour eux, Potter. Une dernière chose.

Harry regarda l'homme, ses larmes dévalant toujours ses joues. Ces larmes qu'il avait tant retenues... Pouvait-il réellement faire quelque chose ? Il ne voulait pas de la pierre de résurrection.

- Vous reconstruire.

_Je ne vous oublie pas  
Non, Jamais  
Vous êtes au creux de moi  
De ma vie de tout ce que je fais  
Mes premiers amours  
Mes premiers rêves sont venus avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas_

Se reconstruire... C'était difficile... Allait-il y survivre ? Ne serait-il pas égoïste de vivre une vie heureuse, alors que des centaines avaient été gâchées par sa faute ?Il sentit alors le bras de son professeur entourer ses épaules d'un geste maladroit. Oui, il allait le faire, pour ses amis... Pour ceux qui l'aimaient, pour ses parents, pour Sirius... Non, il ne les oubliait pas... Jamais... Fermant les yeux, Harry profita de la chaleur que lui prodiguait le bras qui l'encerclait. Il ne voulait plus rien voir pour l'instant. Seulement du noir.

_Je ne vous oublie pas_

_Oh professeur... Pourquoi ?_

**Fin**

**Chanson : Je ne vous oublie pas, Céline Dion**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'y a-t-il a améliorer ? ^^ Merci d'avoir lu dans tous les cas.

Clemence.


End file.
